World War Z the untold stories
by popopo8776
Summary: Loosely based off of the book... this takes place in real life 5 years from when this story is published, during the start of the zombie war. (Lemon chapters excluded in a different story) but innuendo still present. rated M for language and extreme violence. Updates may be slow.


**World War Z™ the untold stories**

**By: RJ Morris**

**June, 5th, 2020**

So, I was just getting back from the supermarket when I turned to a nearby car, the radio blasting, that's when I heard the news report. "The infection has spread to New York; the military is currently attempting to hold the infected back at Yonkers." That's when I knew _it's time to get out of here._ I got back to my house and packed everything up when my girlfriend Carina came downstairs and asked "What's going on?" I looked at her and replied "It's time" she knew what I meant and ran upstairs to gather every bit of supplies she could. About an hour later, I turned the TV on and switched it to the news the reporter was saying "The army has failed in the defense at Yonkers, everyone stay in your homes, we estimate in a matter of days the infection will reach Wisconsin then to the west coast." I shut off the TV and ran upstairs to help her get packed, when I heard gunfire down the street; so I increased my pace up the stairs to the bedroom and said "we need to go now" She nodded and we grabbed the stuff and threw it in the van lastly we loaded the food rations and packed them into the van. Once we got moving, I proceeded to go to pick up some friends of mine who I would bring with us.

First we decided to pick up my longtime friends, Dakota (with his girlfriend Alyssa), Byron, and Jose from their respective houses, it didn't' take very long since I called them in advance, once I picked up my friends, we took them to a nearby Walmart so I could explain to them the plan. Once there, Dakota looked at me and asked "So, what's the plan?" I turned around and said "I had managed to talk Tommy into allowing us to stay at his hideout in the north, we should be safe there" Jose Turned to me and said "But how are we going to get there?" I replied "we are meeting one of our friends in Milwaukee, there we will have a ride" So we started our way up to Milwaukee, when we took a pit stop in Janesville to scavenge for items in the mall. We soon made the turn off of I-90, when I noticed the Menards abandoned, I turned to Byron and asked "should we stop?" he looked out the window and replied "shortly because Menards could, have useful materials, I mean if we are going to Tommy's , we should bring a gift or two, to help" I thought to myself _I guess we could stop for a short second, but it needs to be quick then_ _we need to stop at the mall to get clothing and misc._

I turned to Carina and said "should we stop, you need to stay in the van with Alyssa" she nodded and said "fine, but I at least need something to protect us with" I replied to her "when we stop I will grab a gun from the trunk, but make every shot count because there isn't another base for miles" so, we made the turn into the parking lot, and parked closest to the door. Just so we could make a quick escape if we needed to. So, I made us split into two groups, Dakota would go with me, and Jose would go with Byron. So we got going and headed inside the building, our main priority look for supplies, and then head to the mall to get extras. Once we got inside, it was quiet… too quiet, this made me very un-easy, I told Dakota "keep your guard up, It's too quiet" We were walking by the light section when we heard a moaning sound, I took a step backward.

Then Byron then came up over the walkie "We have the supplies, let's go!" I didn't need to tell Dakota, since I had this thing turned up loud enough that everyone probably heard it. The moaning grew louder, I pulled out a flare and through it into the aisle, there were about 12 of the infected standing there "RUN!" Dakota yelled we ran as fast as we could back to the exit. When we got there, I saw Byron and Jose waiting for us in the van, we jumped in and slammed the door, and immediately jetted out of the parking lot. Byron looked at me and said "Screw the mall, let's just continue north" Everyone agreed with that plan of action. So I got back onto the I-90 onramp and continued north. After about an hour, I was suspicious "don't you guys find it kind of strange that the freeway has been clear for a while?" Carina looked around "Now that you mention it, you'd think that there would've been a panic" Dakota then said "why are we worrying about this, I mean, it's an advantage for us isn't it?" Jose replied "well, no worries, we're almost to Milwaukee anyways"

So we finally made it to the turnoff, when We were stopped by two MP officers, They came to the side of the van and one of them said to me "State your names, and reason for being here" I replied "I'm Robert, These are my friends, and our reason is to meet a military person here; we have military VIP access" that's when a third walked over here, he had a bunch of honors on his vest, I could tell he was a high rank. He came over to my window and said "Who are you here to see?" I replied "Chance Murray, he is my cousin" The other MP looked up the name on his roster and said "it's legit" The high ranking one than said to me "Your free to proceed" We continued our way into the city, The place looked like it hadn't been touched by the infection at all, everyone was going about their daily lives. As we were getting to the military base I took a quick turn towards the Home Depot when Byron said "Where are we going, the base is that way" I replied "We are meeting up with Justin first" So we stopped in the parking lot, when suddenly a truck pulls up right next to us.

The driver rolls down his window and says "long time no see, what took you so long man?" I replied "We were held up by the infected at a Menards on Janesville, but we really need to head to the base, we are short on time" Justin nodded and rolled up the window. I turned out of the parking lot towards the base, Justin following close behind. So we pulled up to the security gate at the base, when we were stopped again by two armed guards, this time when the high ranking guy came to validate us, I spoke before he could ask the question and said "We are here to see my cousin Chance Murray…" I was interrupted when the general said "I know, because [takes off his hat] I'm his friend Tyler" I looked and said "Hey man, how's it going, I haven't seen you for a while" Tyler cut me off and said "We'll talk pleasantries later, right now, your cuz' is getting impatient" I then told Tyler "The two guys behind us in the truck are friends" He nodded and let us pass.

As we drove up to the control center, we saw a whole bunch of military vehicles and weapons lining the lot, everything from tanks to small jets. We were escorted over to the CCC (Command and Control Center) when we finally parked. The escort then led me through the doors and into the control room, one of the guards then said "someone is here to see you sir" the guy turned around in his swivel chair and said "well I'll be damned, you actually made it here" I looked at him and said "yeah we did, so what's next, you only told me to meet you here" Chance then replied "We have prepared a special transport vehicle for you and your friends, it has enough rations and ammo for you all to last a year, Tyler will be escorting you to your friend's location" I walked up to Chance, shook his hand and said "thanks a lot Chance, I owe you one" He replied "no, no, anything for family, but if I were to ask you a favor in return, protect your friends" I just nodded, Chance then said "Your friends and luggage are already in the transport…" Suddenly, the alarm goes off Chance picks up the phone and asks "what's happening!" The soldier over the phone said "They are flooding the town… There's too many, AHHHH…" the call fails. Chance then said "you need to get out of here now, there is an alternate route to your friend's location GO, GO!" I ran down the hall and out the door, when I saw there was an armored command vehicle waiting for me.

Tyler was waving his hand saying "GET IN, WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW" I run and jump into the vehicle. Tyler hops into the driver's seat and says "hold on this is going to be a bumpy ride" I buckled in Carina and then sat down in the Co-driver's seat. Tyler stomped his foot on the accelerator and tried to get us the hell out of there. As we held on for our lives, I turned to Tyler and asked "What is this back way to my friend's hideout?" Tyler looked at me and said "This back road is a secret road that the military uses to secretly get to its northern training grounds, secretly" I looked at him and said "Is that enough 'secretly' for you" everyone started laughing. I then looked down and said "Do you think we should have waited for him" Tyler replied "If I know chance, he can take care of this easily, I mean, how do you think he made it to that high of a rank?" he reassured me. Suddenly, I sniffed the air and asked "Ok, who has pot" Lucas quickly put away some of his stash. I then proceeded to get up and go to the back of the command vehicle. When I got to the back, I flipped open some compartments and said "So what weapons do we have here?" As I opened the compartments I was saying "MP5, MK-14, missile launcher, mini-gun, shotguns, sniper rifles, pistols, and a hell of a lot of ammo" _man, he really went all out_ I thought. Justin walked over to me to see the weapons, and he fainted at the sight of so much firepower. Byron then said out loud "We need some tunes up in this Bitch" Tyler replied "Oh, we got tunes" Tyler proceeded to play Deadmau5, Skrillex, and other stuff.

As the hours passed, the words that we had been waiting to hear for a while were finally said "We are almost there, maybe a mile or two left" said Tyler, Dakota replied "Thank god" Tyler then said to me "If you can, you should probably call him to notify that we are almost there. I replied to Tyler "When we are almost there, Blast _Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons, out of the speakers, then he'll know it's us" As we approached the location, Tyler turned up the music to max and focused it on the outside speakers; then the bear awoke, Tommy walked out the door of his log cabin and made the gesture to turn down the music, and we did. He proceeded to walk to the vehicle and opened a secret door in the ground that led to a garage. We drove down it and parked, the place looked completely empty, spooky at that.

Then we unloaded the vehicle and brought the stuff inside a freight elevator, once inside Tommy said "You owe me a big favor for this" then we felt that the elevator was going down, not up, that's when I asked "isn't the cabin upwards?" Tommy replied "Do you think I would have something as basic as just a log cabin, the outside appearance is just a cover-up" The elevator finally made it to a halt and we dropped off all of the luggage. Then I turned to Tommy and said "We have presents for you, they're back up in the command vehicle" Tommy asked in reply "What are the presents?" I said back "A one year supply of rations, enough to last all of us a year evenly, a two year supply of ammo, fuel, and a hell of a lot of firepower, Oh and hardware supplies from a Menards" Tommy then said "You obviously didn't forget anything" Dakota then asked Tommy "Is there anyone else here?" Tommy replied "Yes, Manuel, Kimberly, Blondie, and Sierra" Dakota replied "Manny man?!" Justin then said "Sierra!?" Once everyone started talking to one another, Tommy and I decided to go grab the supplies from the vehicle, as we made our way up the elevator Tommy said "Did you get what I wanted from the mall?" I replied "The place was overrun, we couldn't get near it" Once we got off the elevator, Tommy was amazed at how much supplies we brought. I said to him "The guns are for you" Tommy replied "thanks, but no thanks, I'm a melee person, I like close combat, like swords and stuff" I showed him the fuel and the hardware and he said "Thanks for the fuel, but we have a reactor, and I make my own hardware.

Though, I could take apart this vehicle and use the pieces, some of the tech inside can be quite useful" I thought about it for a second and said "Sure, but I need the tracking beacon to be working, Chance needs to find his way here" Tommy said "Right, fine…" Kimberly comes over the radio and says "We have three wanderers outside" I ask Tommy "What are wanderers?" he replied "It's our nickname for the infected, we named them that since we live in the middle of nowhere and they just 'wander' out here. We let the sentries take care of them though, rarely ever ourselves" I understood completely. "Well, I would like to have a chat with you and Tyler" Tommy gets on the radio and calls Tyler to the cabin floor. We all get up there, its freezing, Tommy asks "Tea? Anyone want some" Tyler replied "Coffee please" I told Tommy "Coke, or Hot chocolate, please" Once we all got comfortable, Tyler asked "What's this about" Tommy replied "Where did it all start?" I could tell Tyler knew something when Tommy asked that question. Tyler told us "It was a couple of months ago, Chance and I had just gotten done drinking our daily coffee and Chance was saying something about an outbreak in China, he started about the sick who died returning to life, I didn't believe it at first, until he showed me a video of a sick person in a hospital in Cape Town, Africa, who came back to life and was acting extremely crazy. After I saw it, I started questioning things, and reality. Then about a week ago, the worst defeat happened. I had just received news that the infected had invaded New York, and that we were supposed to take defense at Yonkers to hold them back, I was the commander of the front line battalion. Our troops were running out of ammo and we were losing the battle, until I made the order to retreat. As we were running to the chopper one of my friends had gotten captured by one of the dead, I tried to pull him away [Takes a drink of his coffee] the zombie over powered me and pulled him in, the tore him to bits. Once I got back to Milwaukee, I told Chance to take me out of the field, I couldn't stand the feeling that I caused the failure of that defense, and the infection of the United States"

Tommy pat Tyler on the back and said "Don't feel bad it would've happed eventually anyways" Tyler broke a tear, I told Tommy "You're not helping" Then Manuel gets on the radio and says "We have ten wanderers now" Tommy face palmed "I guess it's time to take care of this ourselves" I grabbed the MK-14 and opened one of the windows slightly, and put the barrel through the opening, I aimed down the sight and flicked them off one by one, Tommy had the last laugh though, he went out there and sliced through their heads one by one with his katana. He then proceeded to walk back inside the cabin. Once inside he cleaned his blade off, and put the blood into a vile; I asked him "Why are you storing their blood?" Tommy replied "Trying to find a vaccine or a cure" Tyler replied "How are you going to accomplish this, military and government scientists have been trying to find a cure for a while, and have come nowhere near success" Tommy replied with a smirk "I have better tools, better knowledge, and common sense" I asked back "Common sense?" Tommy replied "Most scientists over-work themselves, that lack of sleep causes them not to think properly, I on the other hand balance my time and actually sleep, that allows me to think properly" I looked at Tommy and said "I never knew you to be the type of person to actually sleep, I remember that you used to stay up till four in the morning doing homework, and you were proud of it" Tommy said back "I've changed. Now, Tyler tell me everything useful that you know about these things" Tyler got up and said "Besides the common knowledge; Zombies hate fire, that's why we used incendiary rounds against them, it boiled them from the inside out, they are also water resistant, they can exist underwater for weeks, and it seems like they all communicate somehow, and they freeze and die in cold temperature, but some that freeze can reanimate when thawed. That's all I know [Takes a deep breath after talking so much]"

Tommy then says "Thank you. Now, if you'll all follow me" We went down to a floor lower than the floor that everyone else was on; Tommy led us into his lab, He showed us the reactor, and an examining room. In the examining room there was a dead zombie on the table "As you can see, I have been working. This is the body of Josh, he turned and I had to put him down, it was very hard to do. I then remembered something "Tommy, where's your father, wasn't he a super genius scientist?" Tommy replied "Oh, he is with my mother on a carrier in the Pacific" Tyler looked at him and said "You didn't go with them?!" Tommy replied "I wanted to fly solo, so I stayed behind" I replied "Hard to believe, I mean, you did break your leg on the ski trip a while back, and could barely grab your lunch by yourself" Tommy smirks and lets out a small laugh. "Well I think we should take a break and got back to the others" said Tommy; He then led us back to the main floor. It seemed everyone had already settled in and gotten comfortable, Justin was chatting it up with Sierra, Dakota was hanging out with Kimberly, Blondie, and Manuel; Byron was talking with Jose; and Lucas… "Wait, where's Lucas?" Justin said "God dammit" he got up from his chair and went to all of the areas that a person could hide. Justin then smelled it "weed" he said. He followed the scent trail upstairs into the cabin. Once he got up there, Lucas was standing with the door open, looking straight at a zombie. Justin ran and pushed him out of the way and shot it directly in the head.

Justin then slammed the door shut, dragged him back to the main floor, took his weed, and through it all in the disposal. That's when Kimberly said "You shouldn't have fired that shot" Justin replied "Why?" She said back "Because you just attracted some un-invited guests" I asked Kimberly "How many?" She replied "I'm reading 50 maybe 60" Tommy said "we're surrounded" Tyler said "We can at least try to pick them off" So Tyler, Justin, Byron, Jose, Tommy, and I went to the garage and grabbed some firepower. Justin and Jose took sniper positions on the roof, while Byron and Tyler took machine gun positions. Tommy and I went to close combat, I had a close range sub-machinegun, and Tommy had a Katana in hand. We were as quiet as possible until, Tommy gave the order "Tyler, Byron pave a road for Robert and I" Byron picked up a mini-gun and started firing like a madman; Tyler took his .50 caliber machine gun and had a slaughter fest. Tommy then said "Justin, Jose if anything gets near Robert and I, take it out" Tommy turned to me and nodded, and we went back to back taking out the infected. Right when one was about to get me, Jose took its head right off. Tommy was having no trouble; he wasn't letting any of them get as much as a scratch on him. I turned around just in time to see a zombie about to get Tyler when, out of the darkness, a kunai flew right into its head. I turned around and saw "Chance!" Tyler exclaimed as he tried to run and give him a hug, until Chance grabbed Tyler's head and said "If you hug me, you will be the next one that gets hit by a knife" Tyler backed up away from him.

Chance then said "The coast is clear. Now let's get inside yesterday!" We all ran inside the building, and locked the doors up tight. Tommy walked up to Chance and said "I admire your swordsmanship and accuracy" Chance looked at Tommy's Katana and said "Thank you, and I see you use melee too [Chance un-sheaths his sword] I too own a katana" Tommy looked at the blade and said "Do you only use melee or do you use guns also" Chance laughed a little and said "if I run out of bullets I use a sword. If I run out of grenades I use kunai or shuriken" Tommy, while walking away says "I like this guy, he understands it" I walked up to Chance and asked "How did you make it out of that shit storm?" Chance replied "I hijacked a Mustang and drove like hell" I replied "Understandable" So I took Chance down to the main floor and introduced everybody. Kimberly, Jose and Byron already knew Chance, but I still introduced him to Justin, Sierra, Blondie, Lucas, Dakota, Alyssa and Manuel. Then I brought Chance over to Carina, I said "Chance this is Carina, Carina this is Chance" They shook hands and Chance said "I've heard a lot about you from my cousin" Carina looked over at me with a grin and asked Chance "Like what things" I then ran over to where Jose was and said "Sup" Jose replied "Nothin, You?" I said back "Not really" He said back "What's on your mind bro?" I replied "Well, I'm wondering what we're going to do, we really can't be cooped up in here forever" Jose replied "I understand what you mean, but that time won't come for a while, we have enough food to last us a year, and enough ammo for two" Carina then walked over and backslapped me across the face, I said to Carina "He told you stuff didn't he" She said back "Yes, and when you want to talk shit, say it to the person, not behind their back" Carina walked away. Byron then walked over and said "Your GF is pissed man, what did you do?" I replied "Nothing"

I got up and walked over to Tommy and suggested "We should have a party, in celebration of the fact that we're all safe and that we won that firefight earlier" Tommy replied "Sure, under one condition… No drunkenness" I replied "Deal" So as the night progressed, we set up the DJ booth and the drinks, and lastly "Justin are those doors, and windows locked up tight yet?" Said Tommy, Justin replied "Locked, double locked, and I locked the locks" Tommy nodded and said "Who's the DJ?" I got up to the sound board and said "I'm the DJ" then Chance remembered "You were apprenticed under Deadmau5 weren't you" I nodded and said "Let's blow these speakers" I started out with a Deadmau5 song and started to use the SFX and Bass and upped the beat dramatically, then I yelled "Let's do some Dubstep karaoke, the song, _Scatta _by: Skrillex, RJ style" Chance and Byron volunteered and stepped up to the mic, I then turned the hat I was wearing backwards and said "Let's start this shit!" I played the song and as it approached the singing part Chance and Byron started to Rap as fast as lightning. An hour passed and it was almost Dawn, so I said "Let's slow down the music and do some slow dancing" I put on _Stay_ by: Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko, and said "Karaoke, featuring me and… who wants to go?" Carina stepped up on stage, and I played the music and got down to the second mic. The lights dimmed and everyone started dancing, Carina started singing Rihanna's part and it was so perfect; I grabbed the mic and started to sing Mikky Ekko's part and I was kind of good at the singing, not as good as she was, but I got the lyrics right.

Then the part came where we started singing in unison, and we brought the microphones close together and were face to face, and the singing was even better than it was separately. Then the last chorus came and we came close and kissed. Everyone started clapping and Kimberly said "Do another, but Robert is DJ and Carina is the singer!" So I got back up to the booth and started playing _Promises _by Nero it was upbeat but it worked and it was amazing, so I decided to end off the night after two more songs. So I put on _Sweet Nothing _by Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch, and I started up the music, she started singing immediately. I thought to myself _I'm on a roll!_After that song was over I changed my mind and played _I love the way you lie _by Eminem ft. Rihanna and that ended off the night. After the party, we cleaned up the place, packed up all of the musical equipment and then I went on guard shift with Justin.

We got up to the roof and got to our sniping positions; after a few minutes Justin said to me "That was a good move man, the whole singing thing to get her to kiss you…" I cut him off and said "Whoa, no it wasn't planned at all, It just happened. I saw you dancing with Sierra, are you making your move?" Justin replied "Shut up dude, it…it was just friendly dancing…. There's nothing going on" I said back "Sure there isn't, keep telling yourself that" Suddenly, Justin said "Holy shit, dude look" I looked down the sight on my gun to see another hoard of zombies. Justin gets on the walkie and says "We have a hoard of at least 50 infected" (In the cabin, Carina had just came up to grab something to drink) I hear one break through the door, I started to climb down the ladder, when I saw one about to get Carina, Chance tackled it to the ground and killed it. When he got back up he had a bite mark on his arm, I told him "Chance you were bitten" He then told me "Dude, I have always thought of you as a mini-me, like off of_Austin powers _but not a midget; Take care of your girl, take care of your friends and keep everyone safe" I then asked him "What are you going to do?" Chance laughed a little and said "I'm not going to die like this, if I am going to die, I'm going to take some of these bastards down with me" Chance hands me a slip of paper and says "My wife is on a carrier in the pacific give this to her, tell her that I died honorably" he puts a kunai in his mouth, and holds a grenade in the other, Chance runs out the door and starts hacking at the zombies. He then started to cough and that's when he said "I guess it's time, I will always be watching" he then takes the three grenades and pulls all of the pins and says "I will die to let the living live, and for the dead to stay dead" the grenades explode; I cover Carina to protect her from the blast.

Once the smoke went away, I noticed that Chance took the entire hoard with him. I collapse to the ground punching the floor saying "Dammit, Dammit Dammit! That night, after we explained what happened, everyone went to bed. (Separate file contains in depth lemon) the next morning I was the first to wake up; I put the coffee on and grabbed a coke. Eventually, the smell of coffee woke up most of them, Manuel walked up to me and said "Rough night, I'm sorry man, but he died to save you and Carina. At least you have that to be grateful about, right?" I turned and said "thanks man" he replied "no problem" I walked away feeling partially better, as I was walking I started thinking _Tommy has been distant for a while, I wonder where he is. _So I walked down to his lab to see him, mixing chemicals, examining flesh samples, and experimenting; so I decide to walk up to him and see what's going on. I came up right next to him and said "Dude, you should take a nap, or a break, you've been working for two day's straight" Tommy turned around and said "No, I can't rest, I have almost done it [laughs creepily]" creeped out, I start to back up slowly, and then ran back upstairs.

Once I got back to the main floor, I said "well, Tommy finally lost it" Dakota replied "Not surprising, it happens to all scientists" that's when I had a perfect idea "lets secretly drug his drink with some sleeping pills" Kimberly replied "It won't work, he's too smart to be fooled by something like that" I said back "We'll see". I went over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed three sleeping pills, than dropped them in a glass of lemonade. That's when I brought the drink downstairs to Tommy and said "Tommy here's a drink I at least think you should drink something to rehydrate" He grabbed the drink and took a huge gulp of it. I then left the lab back to where everyone was "He drank it" I exclaimed in victory. Later that day we went downstairs to see Tommy passed out in the lab. After we confirmed our victory, several of the guy's went hunting; I decided to stay behind to keep watch. After they all left, I grabbed a semi-automatic rifle and went up to the roof. As the hours passed, I just dozed off to sleep; I awoke to the sound of moaning, I looked down and the base was surrounded again, I said "I can't doze off for 10 minutes without something happening. Without Chance this might be impossible to combat" Suddenly, two men started mowing through the zombies like grass, one of them had a Gatling gun and the other an M-60 machine gun. I grabbed my MAC-10's and jumped down to the ground below. Once I got down, I aimed towards the zombies' heads and shot as I spun around in a circle. Once the zombies were gone I walked up to the two strangers, guns pointed at them, and said "State your name and business" I looked over at one, and I asked "Cody?" he started to nod, Cody replied "I heard you call but I didn't get to the phone fast enough" I looked over at the other man and said "Who's this guy" the man replied "I'm Austin Devlin" I asked Austin "Any relation to Justin?" He replied "Yes" I looked around to see if that was the end of the hoard was completely gone, that's when I heard the others returning.

The command van returned to the base and Justin was the first to exit he turned to me and said "No casualties, the hunt was a complete success" He turned to Austin and said "Hey Bro! took you long enough" I then said "We can talk inside, park the command vehicle and I'll meet you in the garage" I flipped the switch, opening the door to the underground garage, Cody said "Sweet, let me guess, Tommy's handy work?" I just nodded and led them inside. Once we got into the cabin I said "This cabin is just a cover-up, follow me to the real base" I led them to the elevator and brought them to the main floor. Cody saw everyone and said "It seems most of our friends survived" I replied "I tried" Austin suddenly ran off to talk to Justin, when Cody asked me "Where are the weapons?" I smirked and said "This way" I led him to the command vehicle and opened the side compartment, there stood a huge variety of weapons and ammo. Cody almost fainted when he saw the weaponry, and he said "Holy shit, now this is some firepower. Does the vehicle have any armament?" I replied "A .50 caliber on the top and in the back. Besides that, this thing is mostly armor" Cody asked "How thick" I said back "Ten inches, with an extra layer of steel plating" He replied "Damn, that thing is a moving fortress" Tyler then suddenly walks up from around the vehicle and says "She sure gets the job done, I designed her, the manufacturing cost was around 950,000 dollars, no need for insurance since it can't be touched" I looked at Tyler and said "Give him a tour from a two star general, and weapon expert's view please" I walked back to the elevator and went up to where Jose was and said "Jose, do you want to go zombie hunting" He replied "Sure, just let me grab my rifle first" while he was loading up I decided to grab my MK-14 and my MAC-10's. After I was done loading up my weapons, I went up to the cabin and looked at Chance's sword on the wall (after he died, we decided to remember him by immortalizing his sword) and thought _without your sacrifice we wouldn't have gotten through this._

That's when Jose came up the stairs and said "You ready to go?" I replied "Yes" but right when we were about to leave, Carina came rushing up the stairs and said "Don't go" I looked at her and said "I'll be back, don't worry" I kissed her to reassure it. Then Dakota walked up and said "I'm going too" I nodded. We then walked out the door into the snowy northern wilderness; I turned to Jose and Dakota and asked "What weapons did we grab?" Dakota said "RPG and a shotgun" Jose said "Sniper rifle, twin pistols and four grenades" I said "Two grenades, twin MAC-10's and an MK-14, and a flare gun in the backpack. Do we have radio?" Jose said "Yes, and com-link for us to stay connected if we split up" Dakota replied "We're more than ready, we're packing" I chuckled. As we walked a ways, Jose said "Stop, I hear something" we drop to the ground and go dark, I look through my scope to see three of the infected in the distance, I turn to Jose and nod, he aims down his sight and said "Time for a lobotomy you brain-dead bitch" He then pulls the trigger and takes its head right off, he then said "Thank god for silencers" I would take the second zombie, I aimed down the sight and said "God brought you back to life so I could kill you a second time" I let the bullet fly and it got it straight between the eyes. This time, since I didn't have a silencer, the third heard me and started hobbling towards us. Dakota took out his shotgun, walked up to it, and blew its brains out the back of its head; then Dakota said "Now stay dead". Suddenly, Jose yells "Grenade!" Dakota, being the one it was thrown at, picks up the grenade and throws it back at the origin then says "You dropped something!" It explodes, taking a tree down with it. I turned to Dakota and said "Dude we have to retreat, we aren't ready for full-on human vs. human conflict" Dakota tries to argue but he knew I was right. So we made a run back for the base, I get on the radio and say "We have human intruders in the vicinity, I repeat we have living attackers" Manuel radios back saying "We'll be ready, for now just run like hell"

Finally, the cabin was within sight, when I fire the flare. Once we got to the cabin, the command vehicle comes up to the surface, with Cody on the .50 Cal, and everyone else crouching on top of the vehicle. I get back in the cabin and there stands Carina, I looked at her and said "I kept my promise" She replied "but you caused a lot of trouble while doing so" ****On the battlefield**** Manuel was looking down the sight of his gun and said "Where are they, according to where the enemy was, they should have been within sight by now" Justin then said "I think I see something" Tyler, being stealthy and spying ahead, radios in "We have two enemy trucks each with machine guns, and three soldiers, that's all of them" Dakota walks up with his RPG and says "let me make ourselves known" he then fires the rocket down range, a huge explosion knocks a couple of trees down. Cody then says "I see them!" then starts revving up the machine gun, and then started shooting at where the enemy was. Tyler radioed in again and said "The rocket got a truck, and all of that random firing got two of the soldiers" Justin aimed down range and said "I've got the last one" he then got a perfect hit on the soldier. Manuel looked at Austin and said "Austin, hand me the M32, I'll take care of the last truck" Austin tosses the weapon to him and Manuel said "What's on your windshield, it's a grenade" he then launched a grenade down range completely annihilating the last truck. ****Back to me****

I had just gotten done unpacking the weaponry when I heard the garage door shut; I assumed the battle was won, so I walked down there. Once I turned on the light, I saw it was one of the infected and immediately drew my weapon, but it had already tackled me to the ground. I started wrestling with it until, a sword went straight through its skull, that's when Tommy said "Don't drug me ever again or it won't be the zombie next time" He helped me up and then asked "What did I miss?" I replied "You missed, a zombie slaughter fest, two newbies, and you just recently missed a failed attack attempt from unknown enemies" That's when the command vehicle finally parked again. Tyler ran to where Tommy and I were and said "One of them escaped, but I managed to tag him" Tommy got frustrated and said "You let him get away! Now they know where we are!" I turned to Tommy and said "But now, we also know where they are" ****Enemy base**** the enemy who escaped had managed to reach his base, he got to the command area and said "General we were defeated, and were out gunned" The general replied "How, we had two machine guns and six soldiers with automatic weapons" The soldier replied "They had an M1130 Command Vehicle, RPG's, Snipers, Grenade launchers, and a .50 caliber mounted on the vehicle" The general slammed his fists on the table and said "Send more" ****Back at the hideout**** Byron and Manuel had just returned from planting landmines and explosives on the ridge. They came down to the command vehicle, where Tyler, Tommy, and I were standing over a map of the area planning countermeasures. They walked up to us and Byron said "Landmines set" Manuel then said "C4s set" Tyler replied "Good [looks back to the map] now we need to increase the amount of people per guard shift…."

Amanda (Blondie) suddenly ran in and said "We are getting a radio feed from a west coast army base" We followed her down to the main room where everyone was gathered around the radio. The transmission was saying "For everyone east of California, the infected are returning East North East; they should be back in New York in a month" Sierra then said "Estimating the time, they should be here in about two weeks or less" Dakota replied "You always beat me in math" Tommy then exclaimed "We have to board up the doors, the windows, and fortify everything; to prepare for this impending hoard" Tyler then said to us "You heard Tommy, get moving!" I turned to tommy and said "What about the living enemies?" Tommy replied "Blow the ridge" Tyler ordered Dakota to go grab the detonator. When Dakota returned he handed Tyler the detonator, Tommy then said to Tyler "Do it" Tyler then pressed the button causing a line of explosions in the distance. I turned to Tommy and said "What was the point of blowing the ridge again?" He replied "To block the enemies' only way of getting here"

****Where Carina is**** Carina was boarding up the windows on the outside of the cabin, when five zombies show up, Carina turns to Kimberly and says "Toss me the P90" Kimberly grabs the weapon and tosses it to Carina. Carina then proceeds to let bullets fly, tearing the infected to shreds. The last zombie was decapitated; it's head still alive and moving on the ground, Carina walked up to the head, put the gun into its mouth and pulled the trigger. Everyone's jaws dropped in surprise. ****back to me**** I then ran outside when I heard the sound of gunshots. When I got out there I ran over to Carina and hugged her, seeing that her jacket was blood splattered I asked "What happened?" Carina replied "I took out the trash, and I thought it was supposed to be your job" I looked at her and replied "but I have viable reason why I wasn't" Carina replied angrily "But aren't you 'supposed to protect me' said your cousin" Manuel then said "Aww, your first fight, how funny…" "SHUT UP!" we both replied in unison. Jose then walked up behind me and said "Just kiss and make up already" He pushed me into Carina and I ended up kissing her. We then locked lips for the next two minutes before stopping to get back to work. That kiss made me have a flashback from seven years ago…

Suddenly, shots rang out from the distance we didn't know where they were coming from, but right when I was about to take out my gun, something hit me in the back of the head. Right before I blacked out I saw them take Carina and I said "NO!" I woke up hearing "Robert, dude, RJ!" I woke up and said "Carina" Jose stopped me and said "Slow down, your too hurt to get moving this fast" but I kept on moving and said "But I must get to her" I got up, grabbed my gun and as I attempted to walk I fell to my knees in pain. Justin then told me "At least allow Jose, Tyler and I to scout ahead before you go save her" I replied "I give you guys' two days tops" Justin and Jose nodded and then ran to go pack. Once we got inside, Byron said to me "This reminds me, where is your family right now?" I replied "Half of it is on a carrier in the Western Pacific, the other half is in Rico, Colorado in a bunker that my Uncle-in-law built out of fright of the government. Both sides begged me to go with them, but I told them that I had my own plans. How about your family?" Byron replied "Same, they were evacuated to a carrier" I replied "I guess we all made the wrong decisions" we both laugh a little. Justin, Jose and Tyler then walk passed us all suited up, guns strapped to their backs, Tyler turned to me and said "We will be back in no time, we'll call if we need help, though that will be highly unlikely" I replied "Do me a favor, show no mercy" Justin said back "Deal"

****Their Viewpoint**** Justin, Jose and Tyler had just left the perimeter and stopped. Tyler picked up a shell from the ground in hopes of determining the location of origin, Tyler then said "North, they are north of this location" Justin made a stop gesture with his hand and said "Quiet, [small pause and looks around] they haven't all left" Justin takes out his rifle and aims down the sight looking for the eavesdropper. After about a minute of looking, Justin says quietly "There you are" then pulls the trigger. Jose then says "We should get going" Justin replies "Don't get in a rush, we have two days" Tyler said back "To get there and back, who knows how far away the base is anyway" Jose turns to Tyler and asks "Which way again?" Tyler looks at the tracker and says "North, the escapee went north about five miles." So they walk through miles of freezing, snowy forest, until finally; they crouch on a ridge looking over the small base. Justin looked over the small base and said "I thought it'd be larger" Jose replied "That's what she said" Tyler burst out laughing, Justin replied sharply "Shut up, they'll hear us. Now, let's see what kind of trouble we have here" they all scoped the base looking at what they're up against. Jose said "I count five on my end" Tyler then said "I count three" Justin said "I also count five" Tyler replied "Ok, we each take out the different guard posts, and then infiltrate on my order. Ready…Go" They each split up to take each of the enemies they spotted. Tyler took the silent approach, snuck up behind the three guards and placed semtex on their backs'. Jose took the sniper position, and picked them off quickly, so not to cause a reaction. Justin however did not take the silent approach and took out a four barreled GShG-7.62 machine gun; he literally just shot them to death. That dramatic approach caused a commotion, so Tyler detonated the semtex grenades blowing a hole in the side of the base, and annihilating the three guards. Justin, Tyler and Jose all then converged on the hole, Jose took out his twin pistols, Tyler grabbed an M16, and Justin stuck with his machine gun. Tyler took out a flash bang and a smoke grenade and tossed them both into the building, after they were confused, Justin went in and shot all of the guards waiting for them, Jose then went in and inspected the place; Jose looked at Tyler and said "It seems they didn't have that much of an army…" suddenly the head person of the base said "You may have defeated my army, but I still have your citizen captive [holds a gun to Carina's head]. You make any move and she dies" Justin turned to Tyler and says "What do we do?" then, out of nowhere the general falls to the ground, dead. Behind him, outside the window stands…

****Back to me**** me, with a revolver in hand. I then walk into the base and say "I would never stay behind" I then run up to Carina and hug her and say "I would especially never stay behind when I know your life is at stake" Jose then looks around at all of the supplies that this base has and says "We should scavenge this stuff and take it back to the cabin" Carina replied "There is a supply truck here, it could probably hold all of this stuff." Justin hopped into the cab of the vehicle and backed it up to the loading area, we then stacked it up into the back and shut the trunk. Tyler than asked me "Wait how did you get here anyways?" I replied "I found a Humvee." Carina and I took the Humvee, while Jose, Tyler and Justin took the truck; we then headed off back to the cabin. Justin got on the radio and called back to the others "Cabin in the Woods, this is the Three Musketeers, calling in" Dakota got on the radio and replied "This is Cabin, what is your status?" Justin replied "We will be arriving with a Humvee and a supply transport, asking for you to be ready to open the garage" Dakota replied "We will be ready and waiting, just fire a flare when your almost here" Justin replied "Roger that Cabin." As we approached the cabin, sure enough Justin fired the flare, the garage opened and we drove in. Once we parked, Carina and I started walking to the bedroom, Justin then asked "Where are you going, we are supposed to report to the command vehicle" I replied "Tell them that we are taking a fairly short vacation [I smirk] (Innuendo, lemon in different file)." A couple hours later, I walk down to the lab to check on Tommy when he walks up to me and says "I developed a cure!" I replied "Really?" Tommy nodded and used the syringe on himself, seconds later he said "It seems it worked [he coughs up blood] just side effects" I started to back away slowly. Tommy then falls to the ground, I then walk up to his body and check for a pulse, _There's no pulse_ I thought to myself. That's when his eyes opened, when I noticed he had changed, I frantically walked backwards until I was up against the wall. When suddenly, Kimberly walks up to him and puts a round through his skull, she then said "Not as fun as it would have been if Tommy was alive, but this is fine" I look at her and ask "Why did you act like you wanted to kill him?" She replied "I always wanted to kill him" She then walked back up the stairs and continued as if nothing happened. I then punched the wall and said "Tommy you idiot!" that's when I had the thought _We need to move to a new location._

After a while, I decided to tell Justin and Tyler the idea to get a vote, I walked over to them and said "I think we should move to a new location" Justin replied "I agree" Tyler replied "I guess, but we should wait until after the supposed, sea of infected move east; then we'll leave" Justin looked at Tyler and said "But if we leave now we could beat it ahead of time" Tyler said back "But what if we don't find a place to stay in time, what do we do then?" Justin nodded. I then said "Are we all in agreement?" Tyler replied "Yes, but we should still get the other's opinions though" I said back "Agreed." So after the voting began, it seemed that most if not everyone was against the idea; that's when Justin walked up to me and said "It seems that we aren't going anywhere, but I have an idea. We should take all the supplies and just us and the people that want to leave will leave, how about that?" I replied "No, we have lost too many people I am not leaving anyone behind" Justin replied angrily "But my idea is the best option we have" I said back "Though our idea is genius, we have to do what's best for all the group, and what we all agree is best" Justin shook his head and walked away; but as he walked away he said "Your making a bad decision" I yelled back "We'll see."

Jose then came over to me and asked "What's up with him?" I replied "He is planning to take all of the supplies and the people who want to move, and leave everyone else for dead, and for the living dead" Jose replied "I'll talk with Austin and we'll try to get him to change his mind, ok" I replied "Ok, but if it doesn't work, we will have to do it the hard way" That's when Carina walked in, she walked up and slapped me across the face and said "Did you really say all of that stuff to Justin?" I replied "Yes, but I'm only doing what's best fo…" She interjected "For the group, yeah, yeah I get the idea, but what if he leaves?" I tensed up and said back "If I let him leave, he has to get passed the rest of us" Carina replied back "I hate you for that" I said back to her "No you don't, you'll get over it. It is just like that time, seven years ago, you hated me for something then got over it" Austin then said "This is getting awkward" and backed away. Carina looked at me and said "Yeah I remember, but that was different, and it wasn't about you" she then shook her head and ran to the garage.

As she left, I clenched my fists, but right when I was about to punch a hole in the wall, an apparition of Chance appeared and said "Your letting me down man, you promised to take care of all of your friends, and you are about to blow the whole thing away. I told you to take care of your girlfriend, your failing that. Lastly, I told you to keep everyone safe, and you just let Tommy die. You're a horrible person from what I'm seeing" I replied "I'm doing my best for the group" Chance replied "Could've fooled me. Now, it seems you have things to take care of" he then disappeared into the white background.

Guilt stricken, I climb up to the roof, lay down in the freezing air and just looked up at the stars. As I laid there I started thinking _Maybe we should leave, just take everything and move to the mountains, maybe we will then be safe._ I got up, took a deep breath, the cold air making my breath visible, and climbed back into the cabin. As I was walking down the stairs, Austin walked over to me and said "No use, I tried to persuade Justin, and he is set on the idea" when he said that I thought _I expected as much_, I replied "It's not important anymore, I thought about it for a while and… I agree with the idea. Do me a favor and go get Justin, Tyler, and the rest of the guys up to the command center" Austin didn't question and just rand to go get them. I continued my walk to the vehicle, and popped open the door to the garage; it was dark, like a cave, except for the lights of the vehicles. When I got inside of the vehicle, I took out the map from the cabinet and un-raveled it onto the table; I then pinpointed all of the known infected locations with red pins, and all of the known safe-zones with blue. This allowed me to figure out the best route to any location we choose.

That's when I heard the door on the side of the command vehicle open, Tyler, Justin, Jose, and Dakota walked in; They observed the pins on the map, as Tyler looked at the map he said "You've been busy" Jose then told me "Please tell me that the red marks the safe-zones" I shook my head, Jose than exclaimed "Well then, we're screwed" Justin stared blankly at the map for a few seconds then said "Not entirely, if we take the road we used to get here, we can detour back through Beloit, then go east to the Appalachians" Dakota nodded his head slowly then replied "That could work, but even with enough gas that would take several days just to get to Pennsylvania" I took several green pins, marked a route, and tied all of the pins together with string. I thought for a few seconds then said "It doesn't matter if it takes days or even weeks. The point is, we have the food, we have the fuel, we have the transportation, and we have the weapons. Also, since we have Tyler, we now have exclusive military access through checkpoints and bases… If there are any left at least."

After a few minutes of in-depth planning, Justin said "Are we all in agreement?" we all nodded, Tyler replied "Good, we start packing at the break of day; we all need our rest." As we disbanded I thought _forget waiting, I'm getting prepared now_, I looked at Tyler and said "Hey Tyler, can you give me a hand and help me convert the inside of this vehicle back into a transport" Tyler replied "Just push the cabinets inward, and that should trigger the vehicle to pop the seats back out. We'll store the planning table in the supply transport." After Tyler and I were done getting the vehicles prepared, we asked Manuel and Cody to bring the weapons down to us, bigger weapons first, and we would downsize from there. So sure enough, Cody literally was dragging the mini guns down the stairs, the noise of it scraping was like scratching on a chalk board. After Cody, came Manuel with the RPG's, I had to help carry the rockets because we wouldn't want to drop them. After a few "rounds" of packing the weapons, I looked at my watch and told Tyler and said "Dude, it's almost dawn, we spent the whole night packing" Tyler replied "Well I guess we cans spend the entire morning packing as well." Tyler got on the intercom and yelled "WAKE UP, IT'S CRUNCH TIME MAGGOTS!" a few minutes passed by, when finally everyone started bringing their bags down to the garage. Tyler told, Kimberly and Alyssa that they were in charge of sorting the rations once they were brought down to the vehicle, along with assigning Dakota and Jose with the job of packing up Tommy's scientific stuff and the portable generator. After the rations and scientific items were secured, we loaded the fuel and the luggage.

Later, Tyler and Justin called everyone's attention; Justin yelled "It's time to see who is assigned to what vehicle" Tyler then said "Robert, Jose, Carina, Lucas, Byron, Dakota, Alyssa, Cody and I will take the M1130 Commander's Vehicle, Cody you have the .50 cal" Justin then said "Manuel, Austin and I will take the supply transport. Lastly, Blondie, Kimberly and Sierra will take the High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle" Tyler looked at Justin and said "You could have just said Humvee" Justin looked at back at Tyler with a smirk and said "But it sounds cooler how I said it, and you also said the entire name of your vehicle" Tyler replied "But I created it. Back to business, everyone get ready we leave in an hour." As I was about to make a final sweep of the building, Carina walked over to me and I said "Are you here to yell at me again?" She replied "Quite the opposite" She kissed me then said "You did the right thing, changing your mind" I cut her off and said "I promise, we'll talk later, but right now I have to do something before we leave" I picked up the duffle bag and ran into the base. I walked up the stairs, there I opened the bag and placed plastic explosives in each room; when I got to my room, I saw the CD cabinet and grabbed all of the discs and through them in the bag. After placing the last charge, I took out the detonator and ran back to the garage, as I was running down the stairs I accidentally tripped and let the detonator fly out of my hand, but I managed to grab it again before it hit the ground. Once I finally got to the garage, I climbed into the command vehicle and said "The charges are set" Lucas then said "I think we should lure some of the dead guys here, and then blow the place" I replied "Sounds good" Jose tossed me a concussion grenade and I then through it out of the garage.

After it went off, Tyler got on the radio and said "Justin take the transport and follow us, Kimberly you take the rear and cover the transport from behind, are we clear?" Justin radioed back "Clear" Kimberly replied "Check" Tyler then said "Ok, we are green." After we got a significant distance away from the cabin, I grabbed the detonator popped open the cap and said "After a while, memories just disappear" and pressed the button. Even though we were a few miles away, we still heard the sound of the huge amount of plastic explosives detonating. We were driving for a few hours when I ask "Tyler, how far till Beloit?" Tyler replied "Umm… about a mile or so. We're making good time so far" as the vehicle was getting quiet, Cody said "Tyler, I don't know for sure, but it looks like we might have trouble up ahead" I walk over to the ladder and hand Cody the binoculars, after a minute he says "Yeah, we have a swarm on the road" Tyler gets on the radio and says "Justin, Kimberly, stay back, we have to clear a 'speed bump' up ahead" Byron gets up and says "My turn" he walks over to the weapon locker and grabs the SMAW, pops the top hatch and climbs to the top of the vehicle. While up there he fires the rocket at the center of the swarm and obliterates most of them, he then tells Cody "You got the rest" Cody aims at the remaining zombies and says "Time to mow the grass" and then releases hell upon the zombies. A few seconds passed when Tyler radios in again "We are clear to advance." As we drew closer to Beloit, Justin said "I want to stop somewhere quick" Tyler asked "Where?" Justin laughed and said "Liquor store" Kimberly replied "Seriously?" Justin said back "A man needs his beer." We finally got to riverside, and Tyler turned up hill towards the liquor store; Justin literally ran into the store and grabbed two twelve packs of beer and through them in the transport. As we approached the onramp for I-90 east we were able to see how messed up the town was, Walmart was on fire, and most of the buildings in ruins; but right before we got onto the freeway, we decided to quickly scavenge what useful items we could from Walmart.

Tyler turned into the parking lot and parked the vehicle close to the door. Carina, Sierra, Cody and I walked into the store; we split up into two groups Sierra and Carina go to the food and pharmacy area, while Cody and I would go to the hunting and survival equipment. After we split up into groups, Cody said to me "The reason I wanted to come here is because I'm meeting two people here" I replied "Who" When out of the darkness of the garden area came, none other than Demarco and Kat. While we were exchanging greetings, Carina and Sierra weren't doing as well. ****Carina and Sierra**** Carina had just finished grabbing the medicine and antibiotics from the pharmacy when suddenly Sierra screamed in the distance, Carina took out her Glock and ran over to Sierra, to see her being chased by a zombie. Carina took out the pistol, shot it in the head, grabbed Sierra's arm and said "We need to go, Now" They then made a run for it; as they were running, an infected came out of one the aisles, tackled Sierra and bit her neck. Carina shot the zombie and said "Dammit" then made a run for the entrance. ****Back to me**** Suddenly Cody and I heard a gunshot and made a mad dash for the front door, Demarco and Kat trailing close behind. We made it to the front just in time to meet up with Carina; Cody asked "What happened to Sierra?" Carina said "Zombie got her" Demarco replied "Sorry to break up the conversation, but we have guests" Cody turned around in time to see the oncoming swarm. Cody unclipped a frag, tossed it, and yelled "RUN!" We sprinted into the vehicle; I turned to Tyler and said "Drive!" Tyler floored it; we immediately got on the freeway and continued east.

For the next several hours, everything was silent; no one said a word until… I woke up to the feeling of the vehicle stop; I went up to the front of the vehicle and asked Tyler "Why are we stopped?" He replied "Military checkpoint, we are driving through a safe-zone" a man walked up to the window and said "ID, please" Tyler took out his military credentials and handed them to the soldier, the soldier then handed them back and said "Are these vehicles with you?" Tyler nodded and said "We are heading to the Appalachians" The soldier said back "Your clear, but increased security obligates us to check your vehicles" Tyler looked at me and I said "Something's up" Tyler leaned back to the window and asked "Let me see your credentials" The soldier hesitated, and right when he was about to grab his radio, Tyler put a round through him and his buds. That's when Tyler asked "How did you know?" I replied "They were carrying AKs, that isn't the normal military standard issue" Tyler replied "I noticed it when the officer didn't salute when he saw my rank" Jose then came up to us and asked "Should we take they're weapons and ammo?" Tyler replied "Yes, but make it quick, we need to get out of here before they're buddies arrive." So Jose grabbed they're weapons, hopped back in the van and away we went.

A few hours passed, as we drove down miles of abandoned road in the dead of night, until the engine started "coughing" in a way, and the vehicle stopped. I grabbed the radio and said "Manuel we're running low on fuel, we need to stop for a quick refill. Grab a barrel from the transport I will meet you out there, copy" Manuel replied "I copy, stopping now" I knew it was dark and it would be hard to see anything coming at us, so I told Kimberly, Justin, and Cody to keep an eye out, however when I called Cody all I heard was a loud snore, so I through a wrench at his leg and said "Wake up, we need you to cover us while refueling." I walked over to Jose and said "Can I borrow one of your Desert Eagles please" he handed it over and said "Don't scratch it" I nodded and went outside; once out there Manuel already had the barrel waiting for me, so I put the hose onto the barrel and the other end in the tank, and then I said "On three… one, two, three!" We lifted the half-ton barrel and started the flow of gas, when Manuel asked "How many gallons?" I replied "Wait about five minutes and it should be full" about two minutes later, the first walker appeared, it was about to get me until a bullet flew a few centimeters passed my head and got it in the temple. I looked and saw Justin with a Barrett MRAD (Multi-Role Adaptive Design) He then folded it onto his back, and said "Hurry up, we've got to leave" I looked at my watch and said "Time's up. Manuel take the barrel back and let's go." I got back into the command vehicle, gave Jose his gun back and got into the driver's seat, while Tyler took a nap in the back. I decided to call Carina to sit in the Passenger seat while I was driving, so we could finally talk without anything interrupting us.

So we talked and talked until she finally went to sleep, I looked out the window and the Sun was already breaking over the horizon, signaling the start of a new day in this hellish world. As the day started, I started to see a silhouette of a city in the distance, I woke up Tyler and told him to come up here to get his opinion on whether we should stop or not, once we got closer, we could see the city was Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, and it looked to be almost as cratered as the moon. Tyler said "The military must have tried to wipe this place off the map when the infection began" I replied "Looks like they did a pretty god job of it… Oh no" Tyler replied "A section of the overpass is gone, I guess we have to take a trip through the city" I frowned and said "The only person who would be happy about going through Pittsburgh would be…" and over the radio came "STEELERS! YEAH!" I got on the radio and said "Sports are dead Justin" and put the radio back. So we go off of the freeway and entered the once flourishing, now barren city, as we entered the suburban areas, the houses were burnt to the ground, and bodies were scattered randomly on the road, it was a nightmarish sight. We finally got to the inter-city of Pittsburgh when we noticed the real battlefield, empty barricades lined the ends of streets, abandoned tanks, gun mounts; these once armed military vehicles were now only relics of the battle that was fought to prevent the infection from spreading.

Tyler took his hat off and almost cried at the sight of the destruction and death that tainted this area. It was noon and we were driving through the barren city, when Tyler told everyone "Everyone scavenge all of the ammo, fuel, firearms, and useful equipment you can find, and be back here in less than two hours" My first idea was to grab all of the machine guns and ammo they had; Jose and Dakota walked over to Tyler and Dakota said "We are going to get any grenades, and other explosives littering the area" I then went outside and asked Justin to help me carry the machine guns back to the M548. Once we secured the last of the guns and ammo, we were on our way back to the caravan when we heard gunfire, then Austin came over the Walkie and said "We took too long, the swarm is coming" Justin and I looked around, when we noticed a nearby tank, I turned to Justin and said "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Justin replied "If it involves hijacking a tank, then yes" Justin dropped the machine gun and we ran over to the tank. Justin opened the hatch and climbed into the turret, while I got into the tank operator's seat; I started up the tank and said "This M1 is running on only half a tank" Justin replied "That should be enough. In ammo we have three high explosive rounds and an incendiary round" I smiled and thought _this'll be fun_.

I pressed the gas, then got my radio and said "Tyler, we found something that should help your little crisis" He replied "What?" Justin replied "You'll see in a few, we're almost there." A minute passed and we finally reached they're location, Justin radioed Tyler and the others and said "Hold on to something, you guys are going to feel this one" Justin loaded one of the explosive rounds into the cannon and said "Fire" the shot missed and blew up the lobby of a building. I looked at Justin and said "Nice shot ace, bet you can't do it again" Justin frowned and loaded another and said "Fire two" this one took out about half of the mob; he then loaded the incendiary round and set the rest of the zombies on fire. Tyler then said "There's an opening! Robert, Justin blow the road behind us, we'll be waiting for you up the block" As the caravan drove away, Justin aimed the cannon down the street and said "This is for killing Football" then blew the pass; I then drove the tank's engine to max speed to get to the others. Once we returned to our vehicles, Tyler told me "It turns out this vehicle had an M151 Protector RWS (Remotely-controlled weapons station) onboard" I replied "So?" Tyler responded "So, we could've taken care of this ourselves, but it was faster since you and Justin helped" I ignored the comment, and just went to the driver's seat.

We drove back onto the freeway and continued east, getting ever closer to the Appalachians; I picked up the radio and asked Justin "Where in the mountains are we going?" He replied "We go south east towards Mount Mitchel" I looked on the map and said "That is a couple hundred miles away!" Justin replied "Don't worry we are taking a shortcut through Blacksburg" I sighed and thought _this better be worth it!_ The next day we finally entered Virginia, I yawned and told Tyler "Take over I need a rest" after Tyler and I traded seats I fell asleep. A while later I was woke up by Tyler saying "Wake up, we are almost there" I looked out the window to notice we were on a back road up the mountain, I asked "Where is 'here' exactly?" Justin suddenly appeared and said "We are about three miles south of Lowgap, Virginia" Startled; I ask "Why are you here?" He replied "Someone has to guide us" I shook my head awake and then said "How long till we get to the new shelter?" Justin smirked and said "We're almost there, just keep your eyes forward." We continued up the trail until we saw an abandoned building, a normal three story house, on top of a mountain, at one thousand feet. We got closer when suddenly a woman jumps out in front of the vehicle, shotgun in hand and yelled "Who are you, and what are you doing here" Justin then walked out of the vehicle, with his hands up and said "It's me, these are our new guests."

The woman put down her gun, and asked Justin "Ok, but who the hell are they?" Justin replied "Old friends, that's all" She nodded her head and walked back to the cabin. Justin then walked back to the vehicle and said "Just park by the side of the house, which should provide sufficient space" He then proceeded to waive us to where to park. After I parked the vehicle, we all walked into the house expecting a high tech place like Tommy's cabin, only to be disappointed by the fact it was just a lonely house on top of a mountain. Dakota walked into the cabin only to say "Is this seriously just a normal house?" Justin walked up to him and said "If you don't like it you can leave" "It's nice" Dakota said hesitantly. Justin then walked over to Carina and I and said "Your room is on the second floor, second door on the right." Once we got settled in, Carina and I decided to relax by the scenic look over the mountainous area. As we lied there, everything seemed peaceful until… "Hey! I still haven't talked to you about the story" exclaimed Demarco, I turned to him and said "What the fact that you are the 'blacksmith'" he looked at me and said "Yeah, well, I guess that's all" he then just walked away.

After he left, Carina looked at me and said "I have something I need to tell you" that's when my heart dropped as I thought to myself _please not be what I think it's going to be _"I'm… pregnant" Carina said, I replied "That's great!" but in my head I was like_phew it isn't what I thought_. I hugged her and said "You understand now, that you have to stay behind when we go on missions, right?" "Yes, but you also understand that you have to stay behind more often to take care of me, right?" she said wisely. I laughed and said "I will try to be there most of the time, but sometimes I need to go" She smiled and nodded her head. I then looked around to notice it was already getting dark and said "Let's go inside, it's getting dark, and I think I smell dinner" she smiled. Later during dinner… We were all eating, but I couldn't stop thinking about the news I had just received; _how are we going to raise a child in this kind of world… _I was then interrupted by Justin saying "What's on your mind bro" "Nothing, but I do have a question for your wife" She looked at me and said "Ask away" "I have been wondering, how often have the undead gotten up here" she replied "it is very rare, the one time that a few have actually made it up here it happened because they followed Justin and I up the mountain. If you mean recently, then no, nothing has happened recently" "That's great, thank you" I felt better knowing that it was at least safe here. But that wasn't all, She continued on by saying "That is why we need to watch out tonight, because you might have led more up here"

After dinner, and after everyone had already gone to bed, Justin, Jose, and I went up to the roof, snipers in hand. All three of us were lying flat on our stomachs looking down range, constantly scouting the perimeter for any sign of the undead. As we were looking through our scopes, Justin glanced at me and asked "If and when, the undead appear, why don't we make a game out of it" I smirked and said "Most kills wins" Jose smiled and said "Sounds like my kind of challenge" We all went back to looking down range. We were scouting for hours, nothing, it was already dawn, when Justin said "Nothing, I guess we made it up here without attracting attention" From there picked up our rifles, and went back into the house.

When I put up my rifle, I went into the kitchen and fixed myself up some hot chocolate. Tyler woke up a couple minutes later; he rubbed his eyes, when I asked "Why are you awake so early?" Tyler yawned and said "When you're in the military, you wake up early; I guess it became a habit" He put some coffee on and asked me "So no sign of trouble last night?" I shook my head "No, surprisingly, I would of thought several trucks driving up a mountain would at least attract some attention. Today we need to help Justin set up some barbwire fences around the perimeter" Tyler nodded and said "Not until I have my coffee" I chuckled a little bit. Manuel then walked in the room and said "Did you hear about the UN official that found a way to get passed the undead?" Tyler and I both shook our heads; Justin continued "It seems you have to infect yourself with a terminal illness. I guess zombies don't like other sick people" We all shrugged. I looked at Manuel and said "I'll have to see it to believe it".

After everyone had woken up, Justin called everyone's attention and said "For all who are able, I need you to help me set up defenses around the house. It will take a lot of heavy lifting, so the people who can help with the lifting help me with the defenses. Everyone else who can use a weapon, I need you to guard the perimeter, and the road leading up here, because the noise from building might attract attention. Ok?" we all nodded. Justin's wife walked up next to him and said "So, everyone who is able to help, meet us outside at O'eight-hundred hours, thank you" We all then went back to eating breakfast. As we were eating at the table, Kimberly asked Justin "How are you keeping the power to the house running?" He nodded and said "Solar panels attached to a generator" Kimberly nodded and continued eating.

After everyone was done eating, we all congregated outside the building ready to work. Everyone besides Jose, Dakota, Tyler and I were working. Dakota and Jose were keeping watch at the entrance to the base while Tyler and I were scouting ahead, walking down the hill. Tyler was armed with a Cornershot rifle, a pistol, a flare gun and several flash bangs. I on the other hand was armed with two Golden Eagles, three flash bangs, and two Mac10's. We were about a mile down the trail, when Tyler held his hand up and clenched his fist; I stopped and whispered "What?" He pointed his hand around the corner, I nodded. He turned the front half of his Cornershot around the corner and looked at the screen that was attached to the camera on the front of the rifle. He saw five of the undead walking around randomly, He threw a flash bang and we backed off a ways. After a couple seconds, they all started running at us. I took out my Mac10s and started shooting at them, the sound of shooting eventually attracted more of them, soon there was around twenty of them. Tyler shot the flare, and said "RUN!" We hightailed it out of there; I put my Mac10's away and took out one of my Desert Eagles, and shot as I ran. We were almost to the house, when Tyler tripped and fell. I stopped and looked back. The zombies were almost on top of him when, Tyler said "Get out of here, don't worry about me!" He smiled, as he pulled the pins of all the grenades on his vest. I ran through the newly built gates as the large explosion knocked me off my feet. I looked back and yelled "TYLER!" The blast, caused the mountain pass to collapse, taking all of the undead with it.

I got back inside the house to everyone aiming at the door. I held my hands up and said "I'm not infected" everyone lowered their weapons. I looked at Justin and said "Tyler blew the pass, and took all of the zombies with him" Cody put his hands on his head and said "How are we going to get off the mountain now!" Demarco then said "There has to be another way, right?" Justin shook his head "Unless you're good at hiking and scaling a mountain than no" Lucas was looking out the window at the forest and said "We could set fire to the forest and signal for help" Kimberly replied "That's stupi…" Justin thought and said "It's our only option, is to get help, we can re-rout the command vehicle's radio and tracking to create a transmitter" Kimberly facepalmed. I handed Lucas a fuel canister and said "Soak as many trees as you can with this, and then light it up. He nodded and took it outside. Justin looked at Cody and Austin and said "You two are with me, we are going to fix up a transmitter. Let's GO!"

Within one hour of working, I looked out to the distance to see Lucas running out of the forest screaming. Suddenly, huge roaring flames erupted from the treeline, causing the heat around the house to actually rise by several degrees within seconds. Justin walked up to me and said "I think he went a little overboard" I looked at Lucas, then back to the forest, then at Justin and said "Meh, he did exactly what we told him to. How long till the transmitter is up and running?" He frowned and said "A day" I frowned to. Then out of nowhere, Carina screams "ZOMBIE!" I turned around, just in time to see five zombies attempting to climb the cliff face. Justin pulled out his automatic, I pushed it away and said "Grab two hoses and two gas canisters, I have a plan" I then pulled out my lighter as Justin and Jose were scrambling to find the supplies. A two minutes later i was standing at the cliff with Justin, we both had hoses hooked up to gas tanks. I looked at him and said "1... 2... 3, JUICE'em UP!" we poured gas in a steady stream over the zombies, and then lit both streams simultaneously creating basically homemade flamethrowers.


End file.
